


[Dickbru] 突发性紧急ABO （PWP）

by Katsukixxx



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Bruce, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha!dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: •	ABO•	Alpha! Dick x Omega! Bruce•	一辆短小的车•	新蝙蝠侠动画背景？•	夜翼时期所有的角色都属于DC，所有的OOC都属于我，





	[Dickbru] 突发性紧急ABO （PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 非常潦草的写一段。只是想看迪克不愿让别人占有布鲁斯而趁机表明心意。

[Dickbru] 突发性紧急ABO

 

============================================  
布鲁斯已经进入发情期两天了。  
韦恩宅的二楼被完全封锁，除了阿尔弗雷德没有人能靠近大宅东翼一步。那怕是身为对信息素迟钝的贝塔的阿尔弗雷德，也得在将必须的饮用水和食物放在主卧门前之后马上离开。大宅和蝙蝠洞里的空气过滤器都处于超负荷运转的状态，只有这样才不会让欧米伽强烈的信息素散发到庄园外去。  
迪克·格雷森被勒令不准踏入庄园范围一步，因为他是个阿尔法。  
“这不公平，”夜翼在通讯里嚷嚷着，“我可以注射抑制剂，也可以穿防护服，要是阿尔弗雷德突然倒下了怎么办？要是布鲁斯发起疯来，阿尔弗雷德根本压制不住他！多一个人总是多一个帮手！”  
“难说，”神谕在通讯的另一头回答，“毕竟你是个阿尔法。谁都知道阿尔法对欧米伽信息素有多敏感，更何况那是布鲁斯，他可比一般欧米伽要厉害得多。这次又是在任务中被催化了，欧米伽抑制剂对他突然爆发的发情期起不了什么作用。万一你受到了他的影响……”她停顿了一下，为一些不好明说的情形，“……谁也不敢打包票，况且他还是你的父亲，迪克。”  
“我在他身边度过了整个青春期，现在才开始担心这个是不是晚了点？”夜翼翻上一栋楼房的屋顶，从这里可以远远地看见矗立在哥谭郊区的韦恩庄园。韦恩宅西翼的窗户在夜里放出点点光亮。他的养父，他的导师，他的朋友，正因为自己的亚性别而饱受折磨。  
“布鲁斯有……他自己的安排。你知道他有多固执。”神谕叹了口气，担忧地小声说道，“可如果到了明天，过滤器检测到的信息素含量还是没有减少，也许……我们就得开始考虑给他找一个阿尔法了……你有什么信得过的人选吗？”  
一时间对面不再有回答。“迪克？你能听到我吗？”芭芭拉又试探性地呼唤了两声，仍然没有回应。突然，地图上代表夜翼的蓝点加速移动了起来，方向是——韦恩庄园。  
“布鲁斯不需要其他的阿尔法。”这是神谕接收到的最后一条语音，随后，夜翼切断了通讯。

 

迪克站在韦恩大宅的门口，阿尔弗雷德挡在他的跟前。  
“我希望您能尽快离开这里，迪克少爷。”老管家严厉地说。  
“为什么！我是来帮忙的！”迪克不满地大喊。  
“您能尽快地离开，就是在帮布鲁斯老爷的忙了。”阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头，“您早该知道，以布鲁斯老爷当下的状况，身为阿尔法的您不应该靠近庄园。”  
“芭芭拉说，如果布鲁斯的情况还不好转，你们就要给他找一个阿尔法？”年轻的义警摊开双臂，“既然有一个现成的阿尔法在这里，为什么不让我帮他？”  
“看在上帝的份上，您是布鲁斯老爷的养子！”  
“那找一个局外人来，情况就会更好吗？”迪克咄咄逼人地反问，“要是布鲁斯在混乱中对他泄露了身份怎么办？要是他对布鲁斯不好怎么办？哪怕是对布鲁斯·韦恩，这样的事情泄露出去，就不会对形象产生影响吗？”  
“……我和芭芭拉小姐会做好背景筛选的。”阿尔弗雷德仍是直挺着脊背，不愿放他年轻的少爷进入屋内。然后他突然叹了口气：“我能理解您想要帮助布鲁斯老爷的心情，迪克少爷。但……这不是一个好的时机。我期望着您能在更为坦白的情况下对他说明，而不是……这样实在是有些‘乘人之危’。”  
“……让我直接和布鲁斯谈谈。”夜翼摘下了他的多米诺面具，迪克望着老管家的双眼恳求道。  
“您的出现会影响布鲁斯老爷做出正确的判断。”  
“他可是蝙蝠侠。”迪克轻声说，“他总是能做出正确的判断。”  
在他服侍布鲁斯·韦恩近乎四十年、同时目睹着韦恩家的首位养子逐渐长大成人的过程中，老潘尼沃斯逐渐意识到，有些轨迹是人生永远难以避开的。一分钟的踌躇后，他终于让出了一条通道：“……我希望您服用过抑制剂，迪克少爷。”

 

布鲁斯愤怒地踱着步子。无法得到舒缓的性欲将他逼得像只暴躁的野兽。  
他站在圆厅一头的主卧门前，呼吸声却粗重得能让房间另一端的迪克和阿尔弗雷德都听得一清二楚。  
“离开！”布鲁斯近乎咆哮。  
“我没有疾病、知晓一切内情、不会留下后患，让我帮你，布鲁斯！”迪克勇敢地向前迈进了一步，欧米伽却像受到惊扰的野兽一般拱起脊背。  
“你是一个阿尔法！”  
“你需要一个阿尔法！”迪克大声地回答，“你的信息素活跃度已经超过人类能够自行调节的范围了！”  
“唔——！”仅仅是得知有一个阿尔法出现在这个空间里就能让他的身体里再次掀起一番骚动，布鲁斯痛苦地撑住额头，“迪克……我不能让你卷进来！你会受到信息素的侵扰，整件事会变得无法控制……哥谭需要有人守护，我们不能都……”  
“可我不能容忍有别的阿尔法碰你！”夜翼从暗袋里摸出一只便携注射器，有些激动又愤怒地对布鲁斯说：“最强力的抑制剂。我在来的路上已经注射过一支了，但如果你希望，”他扯开手套和制服袖子间的缝隙，对准血管直直地扎了进去，将针管里的药品尽数推进身体里，“你希望多大的剂量都可以。我可以保持清醒。就算哥谭需要我，我也能尽快前往。”  
“我不会标记你。我只是想帮你解决这件事。”迪克的声音突然软了下来，不再那么咄咄逼人，而是变得低沉，暗含着悲伤，“我愿意为你做任何事，你为什么不愿相信我？”  
布鲁斯紧闭着双唇。那双蓝眼睛看向年轻的义警，眼眶底下因为情欲的煎熬而泛出红色。他的养子装成一副全心全意为他着想的样子，但那点小心思总是难逃世界第一侦探的眼睛。那份早已蠢蠢欲动了好几年的感情中包含了太多的崇拜因素，后来迪克前往布鲁德海文成为能够独当一面的义警，布鲁斯还从心底里暗叹这或许是件好事。  
现在，他的阿尔法养子站在他的面前，承诺愿意为他而付出一切。这不是迪克第一次做出这样的承诺，当他还是只小小的罗宾鸟的时候，类似的情况数不胜数。可现在，他学会利用从小在他身边长大的经验，抓住了布鲁斯的软肋。  
“布鲁斯……我不值得你的信任吗？”  
他早就知道，在他养子那副温柔姣好的皮囊下，藏着不亚于他的狡猾的灵魂。蝙蝠侠种下的苦果，总有一天要由他自己承担。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你离开吧。”布鲁斯终于说。  
迪克知道这意味着什么。他的心脏突然疯狂地跳动起来，像是要跳出他的胸膛。老管家发出一声几乎不可闻的叹息，退出去关上了门。  
剩下布鲁斯和迪克四目相对。  
最终是布鲁斯率先开口，他一字一顿的严肃地说：“每隔六个小时你要重新注射一针抑制剂。不许标记，不许内射，必须使用避孕套。”  
迪克点了点头，复述道：“六小时一次抑制剂。不许标记，不许内射，必须使用避孕套。”  
然后，迪克的呼吸变得近乎平缓，像是在执行一项潜入任务般的屏息凝神。布鲁斯朝他走来，同时脱去了身上包裹的浴袍。深蓝色的绒袍从他的身上滑落，堆积在布鲁斯的脚下，再被他的步伐甩在身后。  
欧米伽不再压抑，浓烈的信息素直直地钻进迪克的大脑。他凝视着他导师赤裸的身体，几乎忘了呼吸。  
“脱。”欧米伽说。  
阿尔弗雷德说的没错，迪克心想，这是乘人之危。出于他卑劣的爱慕。

 

从迪克脱去制服到他们滚上床，全程没有三分钟。布鲁斯的欲望正如他的信息素一般强烈，但好在暴露于哥谭宝贝的耳熏目染之下，迪克也不是毫无经验。第一个十五分钟过后，布鲁斯已经颤抖着射满了迪克的胸膛。迪克将灌满精液的避孕套打上结丢进床尾的垃圾桶里，布鲁斯会马上再为他套上一个。  
他们又做了几次，直到迪克再也无法从床头柜里摸出一枚避孕套来。那里本来就没有几枚，哪怕是布鲁西宝贝也不会长久地备着一盒全新的避孕套。  
“嘿、嘿！”阿尔法履行了诺言，他用手推着还想再次骑上他的布鲁斯，好声好气地说：“中场休息，好吗？我们没有避孕套了。”  
“不。”但欧米伽显然没有满足。布鲁斯喘息着，分开大腿，粘稠的润滑液顺着他的大腿根流了下来。他直起腰肢，想要再次把迪克的阴茎吞进仍在饥渴地一张一合的后穴里。  
“我们说好的，布鲁斯！没有防护措施，不做爱！”迪克握住了布鲁斯的腰，那里的肌肉都已经完全放松下来，软软地吸在他的手掌上。“我去拿一盒，很快就回来，马上。”他语气轻柔地哄着，好像两人之中迪克才是年长的那一方。而实际上的年长者却执拗得像个得不到糖的孩子。布鲁斯单手撑在迪克的腹部，撇起了嘴：“不。”  
哥谭的王子已经不再年轻，时间却没在他的容貌上留下太多痕迹，这一举动仍是可爱得惊人。迪克差点就被他“说服”，甩了甩脑袋才没让自己直接把这个欧米伽按在床上操。他定了定神，再次安抚：“我们约定好的，也许你已经不记得了……但别让我成为一个对你失信的人，好吗宝贝？”  
迪克差点要因为叫出这个称呼而脸红，可布鲁斯喜欢他叫他“宝贝“。这是在刚刚的几次性爱中实验得出的结论。欧米伽仍在浅浅地喘着气，但停下了动作。就在迪克以为自己说服布鲁斯的时候，对方突然开口。  
“我服用了避孕药。”布鲁斯快速又干瘪地说，除去话语的内容，他就像是恢复了正常的状态。“卢修斯专门为我研制的配方，避孕效果能达到98.7%。我是催化发情，并不处于真正的自然受孕状态，就算你射在我的身体里，能使我受孕的几率也只有0.53%。因此我会怀孕的情况几乎不存在。”  
布鲁斯这段突然恢复蝙蝠侠风格充满理性的发言几乎要使迪克缴械投降了。迪克简直难以相信，布鲁斯才是那个率先出尔反尔的人。

“……你被发情期冲昏了头脑。”迪克回答。

“我没有。”

阿尔法的呼吸又一次变得粗重起来，“喝醉酒的人都说他没醉。”他的双手下滑，捏住了布鲁斯两瓣浑圆的臀肉，欧米伽为此咬住了下唇。

  
迪克在自己给出的承诺和摆在面前的诱惑中挣扎着。“你是说……我可以操你，不带套，射在你的身体里，”他缓慢地说，就像先前复述布鲁斯自己定下的条件一般认真，“你也不会因此而怀孕，所以你同意我这么做。是吗，布鲁斯？”  
“……是的。”布鲁斯允诺。  
这就是迪克想要的答案了。他年轻的养子直起身子来，稍微一用力，布鲁斯就背部向下摔进了柔软的大床的另一侧。布鲁斯的双腿被压向他的肩膀，随后，他感觉到那根他渴求的阴茎顶在他的穴口，几乎不作犹豫，迪克便直接将他填满。  
欧米伽差点因为这份被填满的充实感而发出哀鸣。两人同时低喘起来。失去了避孕套哪怕只是薄薄的几毫米的隔阂，直接感受布鲁斯火热的内部和肠肉紧紧地吸着他的感觉，让迪克险些丧失他一直艰苦维系的理智。  
“啊、啊……！”布鲁斯仰起头，双手抓挠上年轻义警的肩膀。迪克压着布鲁斯的双腿，手指陷入那结实的肌肉里，毫无保留的抽插起来，他知道布鲁斯能够承受一切。  
明亮的红色重新布满布鲁斯的脸颊和耳朵，迪克俯下身去轻啃他已经冒出胡茬的下巴。布鲁斯便像被人挠了脖子的猫咪一般发出呜呜的声音。迪克在他的胸口和脖子上都烙下吻痕，痕迹映出血红，恐怕一个星期都无法消去。这会成为他曾经占有过这个欧米伽的证据。  
迪克凑上去亲吻布鲁斯流下眼泪的蓝色眼睛，两人间的身高差距让他几乎是要把自己的双球都挺进布鲁斯的后穴里。欧米伽发出渴求的呻吟，仿佛这仍然不能让他感到满足。  
于是阿尔法把他翻了个身，阴茎在他身体里转动了整整一周，布鲁斯把脸埋进天鹅绒的枕头里，眼泪洇在了洁白的枕套上，还有他因为合不上嘴而淌下的口水。在布鲁斯身后，他的养子像一头健壮的野兽，挺动着腰肢，好像要将他钉死在床上。直到布鲁斯察觉到，迪克那硕大的龟头，在他高高地翘起屁股之后，终于触碰到了他身体里最神秘的地方。在阿尔法的阴茎顶撞上他从未被触碰过的子宫瓣膜时，布鲁斯哭喊出声，轻易地射在了已经污渍斑斑的床单上。这正是多年以来，他体内的欧米伽基因所以一直渴望着的。  
“是的是的是的——迪克！迪克！”布鲁斯侧着脸埋在枕头里，高喊着阿尔法的名字，手指也揪紧在了脑袋两边，作为黑暗骑士经受的训练使他几乎要将枕头撕碎。他哭泣着，呻吟着，双腿开始颤抖，蓝眼睛里盛满泪水：“求你！更多——！更深！求你了！”  
“不必求我，布鲁斯。”迪克低头，亲吻他伤痕累累的脊背，“我愿意为你做任何事，我会给你一切。”  
阿尔法的阴茎在几次轻触后终于稍一用力，顶开了欧米伽的子宫口。布鲁斯因为疼痛和欢愉而几乎停住了呼吸，“射给我……”他哽咽着发出请求。  
迪克没有回答，而是用行动表示了一切。他往欧米伽的深处顶了顶，布鲁斯的臀肉都贴挤在迪克的胯骨上，然后，伴随着一声闷哼，迪克将他的精液尽数浇灌在了布鲁斯的子宫内。

同时，无尽的愧疚感填满了迪克的胸腔。他赶在成结之前将自己的性器抽了出来，第二波的精液淋在布鲁斯泛红的臀部上。

他再也不会相信我了。迪克看着趴在床上抽噎着的布鲁斯，心想。

 


End file.
